Not Yet Broken
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: Hinata has spent a lot of time with the paralyzed Yui...When she starts to move, what will happen? Through Happiness, Laughter, and Tears, their love will still last... HinataxYui. Warning: Epic Sadness.


**Angel Beats!**

**Not Yet Broken**

**Note: Hm...I've thought about it a lot, and I think Hinata and Yui probably is my favorite pairing, because, well, they're awesome. _ Anyways, yeah, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Beware! This Fanfic comes with a sad ending on the last part! :O Yes, it is very short, but, meh, I don't have a lot of time on my hands at the moment. _**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ****This does switch between Yui and Hinata's point of view, so make sure you understand which one it is!**

**Part One – First Sign**

When I opened my eyes, I simply looked up at the ceiling for a few moments, still dreary from sleep. In the chair beside my bed, I could hear Hinata's soft snores as he slept. Turning my head, I could make out his shape in the darkness, and I smiled. _I'm glad that he's with me... _I thought happily.

I then began to look around the room, feeling that something was...Off. Suddenly, it began to dawn on me...

_I...I'm moving? _I thought, shocked. I turned my head each and every way, doing facial expressions that I hadn't gotten to do in so long. _This has to be a dream! _I thought, not able to comprehend what was happening. I started to move my lips, and I began to wonder, _Can I talk?_

When I opened my mouth, I was unable to make a sound. However, once I tried it again, I was able to make a small noise. _I haven't talked in so long...Maybe my voice is gone? _I wondered. I decided to start by trying and say my name. It took me a while, but I finally began to form it...

"Y...Yu...Yui." I finally said softly, surprised that I had actually managed it. Turning my head towards Hinata, I began to pronounce his name, "Hi...Hina...Hinata?" He stirred in his sleep, muttering something, and I raised an eyebrow. _I should try saying it louder, _I thought.

Bracing myself, I breathed in, and said as loud as I could(Which wasn't really that loud), "Hin...Hinata!" He suddenly jumped up out of the chair, looking around. "Wait, wha?" he said, confused. He looked down at me, and I could make out a smile on his face from the darkness.

"Oh, Yui, you're awake?" Hinata said, looking down at me. "I swear... I think I heard something." he said, scratching his head. "You did." I said plainly, and he stopped scratching his head, and his hand dropped. "Wha-...What was that?" he said. "You heard me." I said, irritated.

Hinata suddenly came to my side, flustered. "Y-Yui! You can talk?" he said, and I nodded. "And you can move! Can you move your whole body?" he asked, and I looked down at the rest of my body, and shook my head, still not feeling anything else.

"This is...Amazing!" he said, standing up and starting to make his way out of the room, heading over to the doctor's office, but he stopped when I said, "Hinata!" He turned back towards me, and I shook my head. "Th-There's no need to make a big deal out of it..." I told him, "Just... Stay with me."

I felt myself blushing, and he looked over at me and sighed, closing the door and walking back over to the chair, sitting down. He leaned over the bed and let his hand run along my face softly. "I...This isn't a dream, is it?" Hinata asked, and I shook my head. I turned my head towards him, and I could see him smiling.

For a few moments, we stayed like that, staring at each other. "Yui..." he said. "H-Hinata..." I muttered. I felt myself beginning to blush even harder as I could see him leaning in towards me... And our lips touched. _I-Idiot... _I thought, blushing hard, _If I could move my legs...I'd kick him for this. _Although I knew I didn't mean it...And as the kiss broke, Hinata and I looked at each other...

"There's still that promise I have yet to fulfill to you..." he said, and I tilted my head slightly. Hinata grinned, and began to pull something out of his pocket. "Since you couldn't move before...I didn't know the right time to do this," he said, "But now I get to hear what you're answer is." I was surprised when he knelt beside my bed, and he held up what appeared to be a small, black box.

Opening it, my heart nearly stopped when I saw the ring inside of it. "Yui..." he said, looking at me.

"Will you marry me?" I was unmoving for a few moments, and a few tears started to form in my eyes. "Y-Yes..." I answered, starting to sob. Hinata grinned at me, and ran a hand along my face. I could see some tears in his eyes as well, as he said, "I...I love you Yui..."

**Part Two – Happy Days**

I made sure to contact Yui's mom as soon as morning came. It didn't take long before she came up to the hospital, and, once she saw it for herself, she began to cry. "Yui..." she said, sobbing, rubbing a hand through Yui's hair. I smiled. _Now Yui's mom can be happy, _I thought.

The doctor had come in shortly after that, amazed by Yui's small recovery. "It wasn't believed that you'd ever move again..." he said bitterly, but he smiled once he saw Yui moving her head. "Its...Incredible." I grinned, and looked down at Yui, who smiled at me. I slipped my hand underneath hers, and let our hands entwine...

A few days passed, and, after the doctors and medical examiners stopped being hectic, we told Yui's mom what we were planning. She began to cry again as we told her that we were going to get married. "I never thought I'd see the day..." she said between sobs, and, looking up at me, she told me, "Thank you..." She came over to me and gave me a hug, and I could see Yui giggle. I couldn't help from chuckling slightly also, and I could feel a warmth form inside of me...One I hadn't felt before.

A few weeks passed, and Yui had started to move the top part of her body; Her shoulders, arms, and stomach. As the time progressed, I could see Yui become happier and happier, which made me happier in return. We were able to plan out our wedding date, and we decided that we would have it back at Yui's home, since she hadn't been there in so long...

Another month passed by in a flash, and the muscles in Yui's lower body began to rebuild, and she found herself able to walk, although only for short distances. Eventually, she could take walks through the hospital, and, finally, she could join me for walks outside. While we were walking one day, I saw a familiar person across the street, his orange hair gleaming in the sunlight...

"Otonashi?" I said, tilting my head. Yui looked up at me and asked, "What is it?" I shook my head and looked at her. "Oh, uh...Nothing." I assured her, and, looking back, I could see that the person was gone. _Must be my imagination, _I thought, shrugging, _The chances of us meeting again...That's almost impossible._

As another month passed, it became time for Christmas, and I spent it happily with Yui. "Look, Hinata!" she said, pointing out the window. I looked outside, and was surprised to see that snow had started to fall. Yui looked up at me and smiled, "Come on, let's go outside." I looked at her, and nodded. Together, we both walked out of the hospital, and felt the cold snow fall onto us.

Looking down at Yui, I could see her eyes gleaming with happiness, and she stuck out her tongue to catch some of the snow on it. "This is the first white Christmas I've seen..." I said, and Yui nodded. "Me too..." For a few moments, we were quiet, and our hands entwined together, and I could feel the cold-metal of the ring I had given her on her hand...

I turned towards her, and she turned towards me. We looked at each other for a few moments... Before we leaned in... And our lips came together. Then, we embraced each other and watched the snow fall from the sky...

Merely a week later, we had the wedding. It was good that Yui's mom could help us out, since, well, I had no idea what was going to happen. To be honest, all I was waiting for was the moment when I could say, "I do", like I had seen many times before in movies and such... When it came, I was glad, and I could see that Yui was glad, as we leaned in and kissed, the attendants at the wedding starting to clap, and I could hear Yui's mom weeping.

As we left Yui's home, our hands entwined, I could feel warmth inside of me, and I thought to myself, _I don't want to ever be apart from her. ..._But I wish that could be true. As we were walking, Yui suddenly stumbled, and fell over. "Yui?" I said, kneeling beside her, "What's the matter?" After there wasn't a response, I was quick to react, calling for an ambulance, and trying to wake her up...

"Yui..." I said, looking down at her, unmoving. "YUI!"

**Part Three – Broken**

Yui had been rushed to the hospital once the ambulance had arrived... Once there, the doctors told me that the recovery was starting to reverse...And Yui was beginning to become paralyzed all over again. In my anger, I grabbed the doctor's collar, and shouted at him, "No! That can't be true!" … But I let him down, and I started to cry, unable to comprehend what was going on...

_After all the happiness we experienced, _I thought, looking at the ring on my finger, _Why does it have to end up like this? _I punched the wall, and I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I could see Yui's mom beside me, a sad look on her face. "It's not fair..." I muttered, and she came forward and hugged me. "Thank you..." she said, as she started to weep, "...For giving her happiness."

Yui went into a sort of coma for nearly two weeks... I sat by her side every day, speaking to her, and hoping that she could hear me. When she woke up, I was relieved, and it felt like a ton of weight had left my shoulders. "Yui..." I said, setting my hand over hers...

...But all she did was blink. "Y-Yui?" I said, and, after a few moments of no response, I felt myself begin to tear up. _N-No...This can't be happening, _I thought as I put my head down on the bed and started to sob. After a few minutes, I looked up at Yui, seeing no expressions in her eyes...

I leaned forward, and, once I was merely inches away, I whispered, "I love you..." … And I kissed her. For a few moments, I stayed there, looking into her eyes. I was surprised when I saw a tear begin to form... I could imagine that she was fighting to speak...

"It's alright..." I assured her, running a hand along her cheek, "I know what you want to say." I hesitantly moved back into the chair and sat, starting to cry harder than I ever had before...

_I love you too... _Yui thought, as she sat there, unmoving, merely blinking, and barely able to squeeze a tear out of her eyes, as it streamed down her cheek.

And they sat there... The familiar silence washing over them...

_The happy days may be over, _Yui thought, _But I want to stay with him... _

_Forever._

**The End :(**

**Note: Epic sadness, right? I just thought this would be an interesting idea for a story. Yes, it does go by fast, but I couldn't have a bunch of chapters that I wouldn't be able to finish until after Summer. _ Besides, this works, doesn't it? Hopefully. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'll go cry now. :'( **


End file.
